Codex entry: Trian's Journal
} |excerptonly = } |name = Trian's Journal |number DAO = 216 (+1TSP, +6WK) |category DAO = Books and Songs |location DAO = Orzammar Royal Palace, Prince Trian's bedroom |image = Trian Aeducan (closeup).png |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |see also = Character: Trian Aeducan |trivia = * Bhelen's "little playmate" is presumably Rica, the half-sister of the Dwarf Commoner. |text = 21 Ferventis: Noticed Gorim running around trying to get pieces of my sibling's ceremonial armor ready for the feast. Stopped him and asked him how preparations were going. He mentioned that one of the bracers had a spot of tarnish on it. Was quite impressed at his dedication. He is most loyal to our family. 23 Ferventis: Was on my way to discuss the treaty with Father when came across a messenger waiting in the hall. On being asked why he was loitering about the royal palace, he mumbled something about having a gift for the "new commander" and asked me (begged, almost) to pass along some object or other to my sibling. Me! The heir to the throne of Orzammar does not run errands for a messenger! Must have been new on the job. Had him thrown out; however, still reeling from the gall of it. Learned later that Bhelen had told messenger that the quickest way to get things to our sibling was through me and had made him wait until I came by. So unseemly for a prince of Orzammar to play such tricks. He needs to grow up and understand that, as royalty, he has responsibilities. 24 Ferventis: Found Bhelen's little... playmate (again!) lurking about the corridors outside his bedroom this morning. Must have been trying to steal something, or already had. Bosom seemed fuller than most decent ladies. Some jewels hidden in the bodice? Anyway, pretended not to see her. Would have been awkward otherwise. Wish Bhelen would keep her confined to his room, if he must have her around. Little brother is too concerned with fun and pleasure and not serious enough about his duties as prince. Must talk to him about discipline when have time. Unfortunately, much too busy with the many tasks Father has laid upon my shoulders. 26 Ferventis: Remember to send small token of gratitude to Jaylia Helmi. Alliance between Helmi and Aeducan must be kept strong. Lady Jaylia will of course accept proposal of marriage since will be king sooner or later, but never hurts to be polite and keep the lady happy. Hear that there are some surfacers selling silks. Maybe will send second out for something nice. Jaylia's favorite color: Turquoise. 28 Ferventis: Heard about there being Provings held in our sibling's honor. They did not have Provings for me at my first commission, and I am the heir! What is going on? Must go watch these Provings, make presence felt. Orzammar must not forget that I am to be her next king. ''-- From the journal of Trian Aeducan.'' }} ru:Кодекс: Дневник Триана es:Entrada del códice: Diario de Trian Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)